In my head
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Some people kill for fun, and some for its challenge. But this one kills for some other reasons, no one wants understand. SemiAU coz Gamble didn't betray them Rated M for very strong killing and slightly strong language. Really not for people with weak st
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In my head

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (9-9). And oh yeah, just for the record, this is a semi-AU thing coz Gamble didn't betray them and the Alex thing didn't really happen.

**Chapter 1: **Killer's paradise

**Everyday I watch my blood pouring from my wrists**

**Every second I feel the pain that everyone inflicts**

**Staring at the ceiling feeling nothing but misery**

**Stealing lives from people oh so continually**

Captain Fuller smugly smirked at both Street and Gamble. "You both know what the punishment for your actions are, right?"

Both men were silent; yes, they knew the prize of their failure, and they were sure to be removed from the team automatically.

"Well?"

Gamble repressed his urge to strangle the higher officer. And just licked his lips in order to insult the captain even more.

Jim on the other hand just nodded to acknowledge the fact that there might not be a chance for them to be placed back on the team. Then shifted his gaze to his comrade which in his view looked like he was about to commit murder.

"So, that's it then."

Gamble was about retort when their so called conversation was cut by a visiting officer.

"I hope you made room for my check up." The visiting officer sneered.

The three men looked at the newly arrived officer.

"Well?"

"Oh yes." He panicky said and turned to the two about-to-be ex-S.W.A.T.s. "I'll talk to both of you later when I've done with the evaluation with General Vehemence."

The general looked at Gamble and raised a brow. "You look like you're about to quit or something."

Gamble looked at the officer and frowned.

"Well don't… you'd just let Fuller here, win." The officer smirked. "Think about it."

**9-9**

"Damn, that officer's really making my blood boil."

"Were you really gonna quit back there?" Jim said grimly.

Gamble simply nodded.

Jim laughed. "Why? Fuller got into your head?"

"No!" He yelped. "Just can't stand the fact that we're getting our asses creamed just coz that woman couldn't hold still!"

"It's not her fault that she was scared."

Gamble grumbled.

**9-9**

The woman painfully moaned as cold steel slowly tore her flesh while red eyes seemingly danced with joy as it happened. Bit by bit, warm thick blood came rushing down the woman's leg.

Her blood-curdling scream finally escaped her open lips as the wound grew even wider as the blade came running up and down her trembling and pale leg.

Her scream echoed on the cold silent night, disturbing the silence that had insured the place.

She closed her eyes tighter and tighter as she felt the cold blade passed her fingers, cutting it off her hand. She bit her lips hard with pain, hard enough to draw blood from it, as the blade shifted from her hand to her knees, pushing it hard till it broke her bones and tore her flesh till it was no longer to attached her. She was then turned around, as her cries grew even more. Upon her flesh was etched the words 'I'm finally free' upon it.

Cold breeze entered the slightly open window of the room that made the foul stench of her blood engulf the entire place.

Crazed laughter covered her pleas for mercy. She drowned in her blood as cold steel cut into her elbow making more blood pour out of her already dying body.

**9-9**

"The body of Barbie Chang was finally found, rotting in a bin near the place where she was last seen. It had been reported that the so called woman had been missing for almost a week now. Neighbors said that a week before today, they could hear her screams from a certain abandoned house…"

Fuller changed the channel as the reporter continued about the dismembered woman. "So, I've got some work for you." He shifted his position to look at the four newly recruited S.W.A.T.s and two older S.W.A.T. members. "This has been happening for quite some time. I want all of you to tackle this problem… and this time, I won't accept any failures."

"I'll be accompanying you on this one." A voice suddenly boomed.

TJ looked at the direction of the newly arrived officer and laughed. "Captain, I never knew a super model would be joining us on the mission."

"Where'd you get the costume, hon… nearby party store?"

Red eyes narrowed at both men's retort. "What about you, soldier?"

"Men, meet General Lynne Vehemence of the CIA… She's going to be evaluating your mistakes. General," He said turning to the officer. "These are Hondo's men; TJ McCabe, Michael Boxer, Deacon Kaye, Chris Sanchez, Brian Gamble, and Jim Street."

The General smirked. "TJ McCabe and Michael Boxer? I'm making sure that I'm going to see every bit mistake you make, I'll be looking forward on seeing an excellent job, seeing you're Dan's men… you feel me, soldier?"

Both men swallowed hard and nodded.

"Ah… I it's good to see that mister strong arms here didn't quit." She raised a brow and walked towards Gamble. "You see Fuller, like I told yah, he's a special one."

**9-9**

**I love the smell of blood on my hands**

**Hearing their screams makes me feel some kind of security**

**Coz digging my sword against their flesh**

**It makes me feel alive**

His nails dug deep into the mattress as cold steel crisscross passed the pale flesh of his back. Thick and warm blood tickled down the already crimson bed, as more blood splattered on the air.

The man was then turned over just to meet the blood red eyes of his torturer. Crazed eyes stared back at him as the blade rushed towards his arm, cleanly cutting it off. He repressed his cries as a hot soldering iron ran through his chest, etching the words 'I'm finally free' into it.

A broad and satisfied smile formed across the slightly bloodied face of the slaughterer as more and more blood spilled across the man's body.

Mangled and dismembered, the man painfully cried as the blade came through his neck.

**9-9**

"Damn! Another homicide." Hondo said holding another folder.

"There seems to be lots of deaths lately." Sanchez scratched her chin.

"Another tape…"

TJ glanced over to the tape. "Yeah, I noticed. Vehemence, you got any clue about those things?"

"If I did, I could've told you, right?" She said smugly.

TJ rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." She scowled and turned to Hondo. "Dan, you got any ideas on how we could catch that homicidal freak?"

"Got nothing here as well." He laughed. "Anyway, since we're working our asses off and we're not even paid for our over-time, how does the bar sound?"

"Sounds like a winner to me, Hondo." Gamble laughed, tossing a folder on the desk. "Damn I really need to get me some rest."

"We better hurry up, then; it looks like Gamble here's got the hots for some lovin tonight." Boxer teased.

Gamble frowned. "It's not like you don't want some chicks."

"Hey man, I got my wife." He said.

"Let's not waste any time, and that's for both of you." Sanchez laughed. "You coming, Vehemence?"

"Nah… I got loads to do, plus… I don't think Jim here's going to like it when I come along, seeing how red he gets when I stare at him." She laughed.

Jim turned crimson.

"See?" She laughed even more.

"Never mind Street." Deke laughed. "Just have some fun every now and then."

"As much as I'd love to… I really need to go home." She smirked and winked at Jim that made him even redder.

They all laughed except for Jim, who in his opinion was not funny at all.

"See you bright and early tomorrow then, Vehemence." Sanchez waved.

"Call me Lynne; we're off our working hours a long time ago." She laughed and waved back.

**9-9**

It seemed like she was crying blood as needles kept entering her oculus. Moaning was the only way she could let out her pain. Red eyes sparkled with joy as the woman's tongue was placed inside a jar and with it were her ears and fingers.

Iron knuckles collided hard with her mandible, dislocating it and causing a cracking sound on the process making blood splatter on the torturer's face and in return caused the torturer's red eyes sparkle with joy even more.

A low moan escaped her opened lips as a hot screw driver pierced deep into her shoulder, burning through her flesh with ease until it exited through her back. More and more blood flowed to the floor that was now turning even more crimson.

The smell of her blood was all over the room, it seemed like the whole place had been like that. A smirk formed on the lips of the torturer as the girl was dragged to a tub filled with hot water.

She was then forced to sit down, and etching on her skin the words 'I'm finally free'. She finally saw the face of her torturer as the person stepped into the only place where light lingered to stay, and bear mute witness to the horror that was about to come.

**9-9**

She frowned. "Another damn murder!"

"Three murders this week. Our guy seems to be happier than the usual."

She looked at Hondo and raised a brow. "What do you mean, Dan?"

"According to the report last week, there had only been one victim since then. It had been reported that he only kills once a week." Hondo said examining the photos of the recently found cadaver. "He seems to enjoy writing the same stuff on his victims."

"I can see that." She rolled her eyes.

"Early, as usual." Sanchez smiled as she entered. "When are going to take some time off, Vehemence?"

"When all of this is done." She raised a brow. "Had a good night?"

"You can say that." She laughed. "Jim puked all the way to Ming dynasty last night."

"Really?" She smirked. "You mind telling me what you drank last night, Jimmy boy?"

He turned red as he entered. "Tequila." He said clearing his throat.

"You boys think you could drink just about everything you could get your hands on." She smirked and looked at their newly arrived comrade.

Gamble looked confused. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Sanchez gave out a loud laugh that resembled that of a bark. "Gamble here entertained us the whole night, especially TJ, didn't you, Gamble?"

He frowned and turned away with shame. "I told you I don't want to remember that thing again."

"What did he do?"

"He did TJ a free lap dance for the road." Hondo laughed.

"I really did miss a lot, huh?" She laughed.

"Don't remind me." Gamble scowled.

"Hey TJ! Enjoyed the little intimacy Brian gave you?" Hondo teased.

TJ mumbled as he sat down the nearest chair. "I heard there's another murder."

"Yeah, TJ. Another one, it seems the freak's on a killer's paradise." She narrowed her eyes. "Three murders in a week's time. That IS a new record."

Sanchez examined the newly arrived photos. "This is by far the most gross of all pictures. Listen to this people," She said glancing over to the full report about the person's autopsy. "Her tongue was cut off, and was found in a jar together with her ears and fingers. Her mandible was snapped causing some of her bones to pierce her throat and over her buccal was a large bruise that resembled that of knuckles used by gangs. Her oculus was completely empty. And her shoulder had a wide puncture wound that had burns on it, seemingly it was caused by a hot object of some sort. Her back had burned words on it that seemed to be caused by a soldering iron…" She paused not bothering to continue reading the whole report. "How could he sleep at night?"

"I don't know, maybe he just closes his eyes." Jim laughed and noticed that no one found his joke funny, he cleared his throat.

Finally realizing that it's time for more serious point, they all cleared their throats and began to look up at all the recently reported homicide.

**9-9**

**Killing; it makes me feel like I'm on top**

**This is the only thing that makes me happy**

**Tasting their blood removes all my insecurity**

He screamed as his skin fell of the floor bit by bit. Clutching a bloody peeler, the torturer ushered more people to join and skin the man alive.

Red eyes widened with glee as hot steel pressed against the man's peeled arm slightly giving off a smell of burning flesh. He whimpered with pain as boiling oil came down from the top of his back down to his ankles, making his skin bubble up and getting slightly cooked. Insane screams floated into the cold night's breeze.

With a slightly powerful blow, a hammer smashed the man's trachea; breaking the skin in his neck and its vein instantly ending his life.

**9-9**

"More and more deaths." Hondo shook his head in dismay. "How does he do it? He kills people and leaves no mark. It's like he doesn't exists at all."

"Shower cap, goggles, surgical gloves, mask… and more stuff like the suits they use in fire." She said calmly, browsing over the autopsy of the recent victim.

"How'd you get that idea, Vehemence?" Jim reddened as she diverted her gaze to him.

"Seriously Jim, don't you read? Those materials are used in a crime scene investigation so that they won't transfer their own prints on the evidence. You should know that, you're S.W.A.T." She rolled her eyes. "I only thought of that the moment Dan spoke about the killer being that good. There's no such thing as a perfect homicide."

"Thank God she's on our team!" Deke hollered.

She chuckled. "You're pulling my leg Deke; it won't help you on my evaluation."

"I'm not pulling your leg; you really are good."

"How many years of CIA work. That's the secret." She laughed and returned to the report. "It seems to me that the killer's a bit of a cannibal as well… the man's back and arms were burnt. And listen to this… According to the diagnosis, there are two types of oil found on the back of the man. His own oil, and cooking oil. What does it mean, late night snack?"

"Yeah, but there wasn't any bite mark on him."

She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the photo. "His skin on his arm's missing, see?" She said holding the picture up.

**9-9**

He screamed in such pain as the soldering iron burned through his raw red flesh, burning through the words 'I'm finally free'. Taking a bread knife, it sawed across his ears, bit by bit; it cut through the cartilage and flesh. And blood spilled as the bread knife slowly made its way to the other end of his raw red ears.

Forcing him to sit down, they took out a chain saw and cut through his knees, splattering even more blood on the face of the red-eyed killer. And holding his hand, they forced him to hold tightly the burning end of the soldering iron, as he screamed with pain.

**9-9**

"Damn!" Gamble cried out as they saw a man crawling for his very life; almost drowning in his own blood.

Street drove faster, wanting to know what had happened to the man.

"What happened!" Sanchez cried.

"Blood! Eyes!" The man stammered. "Chain saw! Iron! Blood! Eyes!" The man stammered continually.

"What happened?" Boxer said. "Who did this?"

"Blood! Eyes!" He said, his voice growing lower and lower till his chest finally didn't rise.

Jim closed his eyes, feeling the pain for the person he held on his arms.

"What kind of a person would do that?" A voice came from behind.

Gamble shook his head. "I don't know exactly, but one thing's clear, we have to stop that person."

She knelt down and narrowed her eyes. "What's this?" She said holding his hand up high.

On his hand was a bagged tape, taped upon his skin.

"It looks like another tape."

"I know what it is, McCabe, thanks for explaining the obvious… what I meant was what's it got to do with the crime scene? We haven't really bothered to watch them."

"Only way to find out… we really need to watch it all ourselves."

Gamble frowned. "I noticed something, every person that died seems to have a tape attached to them, don't you think it's a bit odd that the killer puts tapes on every single victim he has?"

"Do you think that the person wants us to find out who he is?" Jim said.

"I doubt it…"

"Why?" Sanchez said puzzled.

"First of all, knowing those criminals, they make sure that they leave no mark. There's no fingerprint on every one of those cadavers that we found. If that person really wanted us to know his identity, he would have just placed lots of his prints all over the place."

"So what do you suggest he's doing?"

"If I know, I would've told you, right?" She said smugly.

Gamble laughed hollowly. "I think we should go back, I think those tapes would show us lots of stuff about our man."

"Either that or Gamble's just expecting it to be porn." Jim laughed.

"I'm not expecting it to be porn!" He retorted, his face turning slightly crimson.

The whole teamed laughed except for Gamble who thinks that the very idea of him wishing it would be porn was not at all to laugh about.

**Author's note:** Well? How'd you like my little slice of paradise? Hope you all liked it; I'm open to flames, though. I know that I didn't really make Gamble quit on this one, I just like his arms too much to make him quit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **In my head

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (9-9). And oh yeah, just for the record, this is a semi-AU thing coz Gamble didn't betray them.

**Thanks to:** johnnyrox, Joralie

**Chapter 2: Paranoia's Wake**

Rain steadily poured while she tried with all her might to break free of their grasp as they drove onto the dead hour of the night. Raindrops mingled with the tears on her on her cheeks as they dragged her by her long hair to an empty room.

The room was filled with the thick aroma of blood and rotting flesh. Her shoes were then removed and she was forced to walk to a floor of needles, blades, thumbtacks, broken glass, and red burning charcoal. The sole of her feet crackled as it instantly charred on the low flames of the charcoal and was put out by her blood as she walked across, with pain.

Just when she thought they were through with her. They forcefully made her sit and bullets were placed in between her fingers and toes, and were then tightly bound by ropes… she screamed in agony as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Large nails were then hammered to the tip of her fingers and toes. They finally removed the ropes and bullets, only to wrench out her fingernails and toenails… and bend her slim fingers and toes on the opposite direction, causing its bones to break. And an electric tape was then wrapped around each of her wrist tightly and in seconds, her hand turned cold and purple with the lack of blood. Red eyes narrowed with discontent and anger… the woman was too weak to even scream out her pain. Wrenches were then slipped to her arms and were slowly tightened until it gave a cracking sound, indicating that the bones have been broken.

A hammer then collided with her shins, bruising her skin and breaking the bone beneath. Her arms were slammed on a damp and stinky table and were quickly crushed by an anvil. Broken bottles were planted on her legs, as her cries of pain were ignored.

Crazed laughter drowned her gargling screams as they removed her teeth one by one and bit by bit. A hot soldering iron poked into her bleeding mouth and burned her tonsils… and finally the red eyes gleamed with full happiness as the words 'I'm finally free' were etched on the dying woman's back. A hot skewer then pierced her heart… and the deed was done.

**9-9**

Gamble narrowed his eyes as he reread the report on the latest person that was found dead.

"Another one?"

"Linda Varee... a college student from Miami." He diverted his gaze to the new-comer. "The killings get sicker every passing day."

"What do you mean?" She said and looked at the pictures. "You're right…" She wrinkled her nose. "It seems you're not going anywhere with this kind of performance." She said. "And guess what, Brian? You're given till the end of the month to get our man."

"What!" He said. "What's your plan for us, then?"

"Actually… I'm not even supposed to tell you that before Dan does… I'm not allowed to help." She said. "I'm only here for evaluating purposes only."

"Evaluating purposes?" Deke said entering the room and quickly snatching the report from Gamble's hand.

"Yes… evaluation ONLY! Strictly no help from me…"

She turned around and met their disappointed looks. "Look…" She sighed. "I can't…"

"We understand, Vehemence." Deke sighed.

"FINE!" She laughed. "As long as this doesn't get out to Fuller… I'll help just a little… so here's the- OUCH! Deke you're crushing my bones!" She yelped.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Deke said. "I could just squeeze you!"

"I think you are." Jim laughed out loud.

"Sorry…" He said shyly, and letting go of his tight hug.

"So anyway… here's the plan… why not get every single tape… every single autopsy report… let's study them… no one sleeps until we find something in them that's the same. We have less than three weeks to work on it… so why not at least stay up for a whole day or so to find the clues and we'll celebrate later."

"WE?" Fuller smirked. "Gen. Vehemence… you were supposed to stay out of S.W.A.T.'s business."

"Okay, then, Fuller. THEY have less than three weeks to work on it… let's make a little wager here, and I hope you don't mind… who ever kills the guy… gets an instant promotion… how's about that?"

"Sure…" Fuller smirked. "But if the guy still runs loose… they're all fired." He sneered and left.

"That moron's making my blood boil." She narrowed her eyes and looked at each of her comrades. "After this… things will never be the same."

"What do you mean?" Gamble said.

"Don't ask any more questions, Brian."

**9-9**

"It's cold…" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up and just follow me." She said.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"No where… I just want to go out somewhere I can talk to you in private…"

"Why?"

"I like you, Brian… I really do." She said.

"Yeah… and I'm the king of mankind." He laughed.

"I'm serious, Brian."

He laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to Headquarters."

**9-9**

Red eyes looked deep into his as hot soldering iron came closer to his irises. A loud scream escaped the man's lips as blood came pouring down his cheeks, making it look as if he's crying blood.

Hot skewers were then planted on his wrists, feet, and shoulders… and at his back was etched that same word, every single person the soldering iron came across with. As red eyes gazed with mixed emotions, the man was placed in a hot oven and was cooked alive for everyone to smell.

**9-9**

"This is just too much to take." Gamble said, running outside the morgue and emptying his stomach on the side-walk.

She looked at her comrade and laughed. "Hey, Gamble… I'm sure the street cleaners would really get upset if they see your present."

"It's not funny… the smell of the guy just sickens me to much." He coughed.

"Don't worry, we'll see more of those, I think."

"What makes you think so?" He said, dusting his shirt.

"I mean, we'll all watch the tapes, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

**9-9**

Deke winced for the umpteenth time as they watched the latest tape containing nothing but a music vedeo of some sort. "What kind of people would make such vedeos!"

"Vehemence!" Gamble yelled. "You know that song?"

"What song?"

"The one playing in the background with the vedeo."

"No, why?" She said, pausing the tape. "Does it have anything to do with the homicides?"

"Don't you know those songs? A person from mental composed it… and the songs were sold to the band Paranoia's Wake, which is the band playing in the vedeo. The one playing right now is their first song; My Plea."

"Can you give me any clue to how the freakish band is linked to our case?"

"Well, here are the lyrics of the song. I'm sure you'll find links to it." He said, handing her a CD from his bag. "What? I like listening to that."

She narrowed her eyes and read it out loud.

_**Come to me my patron,**_

_**I'm calling forth thee,**_

_**Come to pull the trigger**_

_**To end my misery…**_

_**My hatred and my pain, are**_

_**Caught up in a little box**_

_**Dig your teeth into my flesh,**_

_**Come now and taste my blood. Coz…**_

_**Pain's the beautiful ecstasy**_

_**And hell's my paradise**_

_**Blood sacrifice is my party,**_

_**Like rainbows in the sky…**_

_**My plea, oh great patron,**_

_**With thy eyes, it's shown... **_

"Who listens to those things?" Deke shivered and rubbed his arm. "I'm getting the goose bumps just listening to it."

"I get it." She said. "Our man's a Satanist."

"Nope… I think the guy's just an atheist."

"What makes you think so, TJ?"

"Nothing…"

"Hell and blood sacrifices? Doesn't it ring any bell to you?"

Gamble narrowed his eyes as the tape came to an end... "Wait... rewind the tape and pause it. I think I saw something out of the ordinary."

Vehemence laughed but did as she was told. "What now?"

"Can you reap this in CD form?"

"Yeah I can... why?"

"I can see some writing on it... I just can't make it out."

"Give me five minutes to do it." She paused. "Done!"

"Let me see!" Gamble yelped, pushing his way to the monitor. "Wow, brilliant!"

"What do you mean 'brilliant'?" She yelped. "The vedeo shows blood sacrifices behind them, and you tell me it's brilliant?"

"I actually find it brilliant." Gamble laughed. "I mean at least they know how to torture people better than the people before."

"It's not funny, Brian." Deke said alarmed. "The darn thing just creeps me out."

Vehemence laughed. "It disgusts me."

"Anyway... got any idea what's the only thing in common with the tape and the homicides?"

"LV..." Boxer murmured.

"What the hell are you murmuring Boxer? I mean all of the sudden you're in the group." Gamble snapped.

"I said LV. The letters LV is in the tape... here..." He said, pointing at an etched word on the tape.

"LV... what does it satnd for?" Street said. "Linda Varee?"

"The girl's dead for pete's sake!" Sanchez snapped.

"I'll look it up at C.I.A. headquarters... maybe they have some clue about it."

**9-9**

_Blood came running down the woman's head as a hammer collided with it. Red eyes watched with much pain, as the older woman was dragged to the other side of the room... then after gargled screams were heard from the corner... as red eyes came to the room... the picture of the maimed woman greeted the eyes of the red-eyed child...  
_

**9-9**

"Lynne." Gamble cleared his throat.

"You got any clue yet?" She smirked.

"Our man's a Landon Vermine." He said, giving her a brief report. "He's spent at least five years in prison, and was released last, last month."

She nodded as she read the report. "So got any plans?"

**9-9**

Red eyes danced with joy as a woman crawled and begged for dear life. The woman was quickly pushed away by a sledge-hammer, causing her to vommit blood on the floor. Gloved hands picked up the woman and threw her towards to wall as if she were dried leaves. Her shoulder cracked as they were folded backwards... thin skewers were then poked on her fingertips and were slowly heated until the woman screamed with agony and a sickening smell of cooked flesh soon escaped the woman's body. She was soon stripped of her shoes and socks, then hot iron was pressed on them until it bubbled and turned crisp under the heat. At that, it was done, and the word were etched upon her back... and she was beheaded.

**9-9**

Gamble closed his eyes as he listened intently at the latest tape that came with the woman that seemed to be more than cooked for his desire.

"Gamble... got anything new?" Vehemence frowned. "Or are you spending your time for relaxation?"

"New song of Paranioa's Wake... they call it Eternal One." He opened his eyes, handing her the lyrics of the song

"Let me see." She growled.

_**Oh my dear warrior, so galant so bold**_

_**Let me show you what's inside my world**_

_**Oh mighty one, fly with me**_

_**And I'll show you your fantacies**_

_**Walk to the edge**_

_**And to thy end**_

_**To death and decay, we'll be as one**_

_**Now my love, now you see**_

_**Death is the way to be free **_

He laughed as she wrinkled her nose.

"These songs should be banned from public..."

"Aparently, people like it... each album sells like hotcakes." Gamble laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure the guy killing all those innocent people would be thrilled to hear that he's got one more recruit."

Gamble chuckled. "Not really."

She smirked. "Not really a fan of that?"

**9-9**

Blood tickled down his nose after knuckles of steel collided with it. He cried with pain as hot skewers were poked into his already bloddied nose, making it bleed even more and cooking his flesh inside, giving him a first-hand sniff on his cooked flesh. Red eyes looked with emptiness as the man was thrown all over the room, causing his bones to violently crack at every second he hit the cemented walls. The words that were etched on every single person that were placed in the room were burned into his chest. Every bit of his hair were then burned, with it still attached to his scalp... and with the heat, his brain started to lose water and later caused his very end.

**9-9**

Gamble narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the newly arrived corpse that was identified as Landon Vermine; the guy he was rooting that killed those poor innocent people.

"What's wrong?" Vehemence yawned

"Our man; Landon's dead... he was found yesterday on the same spot those people were found... with another tape."

"I'm pretty sure you're growing closer to your guy... as odd as it may seem... you might just be the guy to kill that thing." She said.

Gamble laughed. "I doubt it Vehemence... I'm sure Street's already got it by now."

"Oh really?" She smirked.

Street looked confused at he entered. "What?"

"You got the person who kills those people?"

"I thought Linda Varee did it?"

"She's dead for pete's sake man! We've already said that to you lots of times already!"

"Right." He said.

**9-9**

_Red eyes flowed with tears as a woman infront that seemed to be older, tried hard to cover the bruises all over her face and body._

_"I'm okay honey, daddy's just in a bit of a bad mood."_

_Red eyes gleamed with pure concern and burned with much hatred as the woman exited the room._

_Blood came running down the woman's head as a hammer collided with it. Red eyes watched with much pain, as the older woman was dragged to the other side of the room... then after gargled screams were heard from the corner... as red eyes came to the room... the picture of the maimed woman greeted the eyes of the red-eyed child..._

_"What the hell are you doing here you freak?" The man screamed as red eyes glowed with sheer rage, and it was soon followed by the man's screams of pain and there was silence. The red-eyed child smirked and exited the damp room._

**Author's note:** Now I wonder who that red-eyed child is... lolz... well it took me SO long just to rewrite the whole thing and pull it back together, considering I'm SO busy lately and I lost the whole file of In My Head due to some probs in my pc... well anyway, hope you liked it and hope it lived up or should I say died to your expectation... I'm still open for flames and such... just attack my grammar, my spelling,or my plot... not me, lolz.


End file.
